


AOBI EXTRA s. 2 Harinezumi Hen (The Hedgehog Arch)

by KiiroiDaruma



Category: Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiroiDaruma/pseuds/KiiroiDaruma
Summary: Excerpts and full chapters from earlier work about Suzuki and Ito. Not required to read before Season 3, but an easy way to catch up or brush up on these two.The story continues in'AOBI s.3. Confessions and Contradictions'.Each season can be read on its own, but the whole story comprises of'Shock Therapy','Undercover Work','An Alpha for an Omega Star'and the above mentioned'AOBI s.3. Confessions and Contradictions'.





	1. From Shock Therapy

**Excerpt from Shock Therapy Chapter 10 (Back to School)**

The deep blue car glided to the the edge of the pavement. Ichiro squeezed Aki's hand not quite comfortable with kissing in front of the Nakamuras. He got out and waved when they drove away, grinning at little Ren.

'Tsch. Sasaki-san is late. Strange that Sasaki-san didn't take the wheel to make it in time.' 

Suzuki Kou, the Student Council Secretary, was not the person Ichiro wanted to meet first thing in the morning. Or any other time. The Beta was abrasive and annoying.

'It is his car. And while it is none of the Secretary's business, I have the first period free, so I am not late. I am early.' Ten seconds in the company of this guy and he was gritting his teeth.

'Did you buy your new little pet a car as thanks for the fuck?' 

That was it. There were so many things wrong in that question. Ichiro turned, took a few steps closing the distance between them and stared Suzuki straight in the eye.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Suzuki? I'm a scholarship student, I don't buy cars.' 

He really wanted to set the moron straight on his relationship with Aki, but it was personal and not something he wanted to share with this idiot.

'So the Amano family is not happy with your new toy? Not surprising, I suppose.'

For the first time since puberty, Ichiro let out his scent without reserve. He didn't expect it to affect the Beta that much, since they did not scent the world the same way as Alphas or Omegas, but at that potency even the dummy would notice something.

'I have nothing to do with the Amano family.' 

The growl and the presence of the Alpha did cause the Beta to shrink back slightly.

'And furthermore, people are not toys. But I guess that is something someone like you could not understand.'

All color left Suzuki's face and he was gasping for air. Ichiro stalked away. He needed a quiet place to relax. He headed for the library roof.

Suzuki fell on his knees. The words echoed in his mind changing and twisting. 'Someone like you could not understand.' 'A Beta retard like you just cannot get it.' 'You're such a loser and you don't even know it.' He hated the arrogant bastard Alphas and he hated the 'please-walk-over-me' Omegas, but most of all he hated himself.

The library roof was usually empty at this time of the day, but today Ichiro was not in luck. A second year student, judging by the color of his bag, was weeping quietly near the fence. The kid froze into a tight ball obviously noticing someone had walked in on him. The scent of a distressed Omega reached Ichiro's nostrils and he felt like shit about it. 

'I am sorry. I must stink horribly.' He spoke softly hoping to reassure the shivering youngster. 'I had an encounter with the Student Council Secretary.'

The human ball relaxed a tiny bit. 'Oh. You too.'

**Excerpt from Shock Therapy Chapter 14 (The Beta Class)**

Kanai Souta did not really expect these young boys to take his words to heart now. But perhaps they would remember someday. One did have to try, after all. They might have been bored, but they were well-behaved. Too well-behaved.  
'Where is Suzuki Kou?'

**Shock Therapy Chapter 17 (Beware What You wish For)**

Suzuki Kou was sure he was dying. His temperature had gone up last night and his throat had been sore. Now he was coughing and sneezing between bouts of fever. He glanced at the clock 11:36 a.m.  
He needed to get up right now and get to class. The Student Council Secretary did not miss classes.

He got on his feet and shrank back on the bed immediately. His insides were burning. His abdomen was aching. The pain ebbed and flowed with every breath and spread all over his lower body. His left thigh felt like something was gnawing the bone, but the right one was just weak. His head was hurting and his eyes watered as if the light coming from the window was too much for them. 

His genitals ached too. How troublesome to get aroused while having the flu. He touched himself. It felt good, but in aftershock his abdomen contracted violently making him curl up in a ball. Something warm slid from inside of him. First he thought he had soiled himself, but the smell was not right. In fact, it smelled rather pleasant. Warm, sticky, sweet smelling stuff leaking from the ass. NO. NO. NO. Unacceptable.

'Nooo...nooo. No...'

He was weeping now, which made his nose run. Totally miserable and completely aroused both front and back, he tried to find some relief using his both hands. It was helping but not enough. Sobbing and panting he kept trying. 

A key turned in the lock and the door cracked open. Then it opened more and shut fast. Someone was in his room. His throat hurt but he had to try to talk reason.

'Stay away, please, go I cannot...Stay away, stay, stay, stay...'

The person in the room wrapped a blanket around Kou and then held the twitching and shivering youth in his arms. 

'Hush. It'll be alright. The janitor called me. Don't be afraid, I'm an Omega too.'

The boy's eyes flew open. His expression was filled with horror. His final judgment had arrived in the form of a simple word 'too'. He whimpered and the man stroke his hair gently. This was not what he had wanted when he'd not wanted to be a boring person. This was worse than being just a Beta.

'We'll talk tomorrow. Just rest now, Suzuki. You are safe.'

The voice was familiar, the face too somehow. Oh. No glasses. That is why.

'Kanai- sensei...'

'Hush, young one. Help will be here soon. Tomorrow morning we'll talk.'

Suzuki went totally stiff. Help? If he was actually in heat, and there was no reasonable cause to deny it, what was this help? His mind was panicking thinking they might be bringing in an Alpha, but his body felt the opposite way.

'Medical help, little one. No-one is going to hurt you.'

A gentle, soft scent like newly washed sheets soothed him and he fell asleep.

….........

It was quiet. He was breathing pretty normally and there wasn't any pain. He held his breath, enjoying the moment. Then he opened his eyes. Hospital room. He had an IV attached to his left arm and his heartbeats showed on a screen next to his head.

The door opened and a nurse in a gray AOBI uniform came in carrying a tray of western style breakfast. His stomach growled for the food.

'Good morning, Suzuki-san. Kanai-san has been informed and he will arrive in about 15 minutes. Allow me to take this IV off and you can visit the bathroom, if you need.'

The needle left his arm effortlessly and the small wound was quickly covered in gauze and taped over. 

'Thank you. I will go to the bathroom then.'

When he returned the breakfast was waiting for him. He sat on his bed, used the buttons to adjust his position and started to eat slowly. The fruit juice was delicious.

'Good morning, Suzuki-kun. Glad to see you so lively. How are you feeling?'

Kanai-sensei had arrived. With him arrived the memories of yesterday. Suzuki Kou groaned.

'I feel...uh..strangely normal, I guess. I thought I had caught the flu.'

Kanai-sensei sat on the visitor chair next to Suzuki's bed. He studied the patient for a few seconds.

'Well, that is partially right. It was not the flu, but rather a bacterial infection in your throat and nose that caused the high fever. The antibiotics seem to be working very well, but you'll still need to take them for six more days. You were also given extra strength suppressants and those seem to be working fine as well. Unless you are having heat symptoms?'

Suzuki Kou, seventeen years of age and Omega, shook his head and then let it hang.

'Good. You will stay here for a few days until everything is stabilized. When presentation is delayed past 15 or 16, the first heat usually hits hard. You also had complications from your sickness to deal with, so next time should be easier.'

The talk of heats made Suzuki embarrassed and his face turned pink. It was good news that it would not be as bad next time, but there would be next time. He nodded that he had understood. 

'So, what do you want to do next? Do you want your things moved into a new room in the Omega Dorm?'

'I...I cannot go there. They must all hate me. I would...just die.'

'Hmmm. Yes, you have been quite troublesome, haven't you? If you wish you can continue staying in the same room you currently do. You will need to be careful and follow the instructions on how to use suppressants. If you do as told, you can remain with the Betas until you are discovered.'

'Thank you, Kanai-sensei. I think I prefer that. Only, how do I explain my absence?'

'You don't have to worry about that. You've been suspended for a week for speaking the way you did about Sasaki Akira. Calling someone you don't even know a slut and a toy is quite inappropriate.'

The name had said nothing to Suzuki, but when his comment was repeated to him he made the connection. He looked down.

'Well, I am sure Sasaki will forgive you in time. But from now on, do try not to be so prejudiced. Not all Alphas are monsters, not all Betas are boring and not all Omegas are door mats.'

Kanai-sensei reached out to ruffle the youth's hair.

'You are not either of your parents. They had a very unfortunate and twisted relationship. But that is not genetic. Make sure you make better choices, Suzuki-kun.'

Kanai Souta headed back to his office. This was going to be interesting. This kid was so troublesome, but given his background it was understandable. Still his heart ached for the Suzuki kids, both Kou and Keiji, the younger brother still in middle school. The best he could do for them was assure they got a good education and offer counseling. 

A week later, the Student Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou was back. He was as acerbic and abrasive as ever, but the use of actual slurs had lessened to almost nothing. The students assumed the suspension had worked and that the guy was actually worried about being kicked out. He became even more obsessive about the School Council and hardly ever spoke to anyone unless it was council business. Those few who tried were sent packing with a tongue lashing.

 

**Shock Therapy Chapter 18 (Passing the Ball)**

A week after the TV-show life at school started to settle. The first few days the three 'stars' had been approached with all sorts of questions, but eventually the crowd was content that they did not have new answers. They still drew more attention than they would have wanted, but for the most part they were not left to keep their own company.

The main attention of the student body was now the soccer season. AOBI did reasonably well in the regionals, but no-one expected anyone other than the two sports academies to win. They were out of everyone else's league taking turns at the national title. But the third place was up for grabs.

The captain of the soccer team, Maeda Mitsuo, was an Omega. The other schools were appalled by the idea or thought it was just a sick joke. They usually bypassed the captain and turned to the Alpha vice-captain, Ito Tomoyuki, instead. The latter was more pissed about it than the first. He was also annoyed that most people seemed to assume that they were an item.

'Doesn't it bother you that they treat you like that?'

'Well, it does but it doesn't. We get used to being treated as useless, so we expect nothing else. I guess that is the part that bothers me. But on the other hand, being underestimated can be useful. As long as our team appreciates me, what does it matter what our rivals think?'

The team more than appreciated their captain. He was smart, tenacious and friendly. He was also very fast and skilled with the ball. He led by example and the rest tried to best him. When they did, he praised them and they preened. Half the team was probably in love with the captain.

'I guess. So, are you going to charm these middle school boys into joining next year?'

'No. That is your job. You'll be the captain next year. And you are the kind of a hero they expect. I am just there to show the Omegas and Betas that they too can play.'

Maeda was graduating this year and so was a third of the team. They needed fresh blood. Ito watched the kids in their middle school uniforms lining the field. They started their presentation.

An hour later, Ito was finally able to extract himself from the young admirers. Maeda had left earlier saying he was going to the lavatory, so Ito headed that way too. He stopped when he saw Maeda talking to a kid in the hallway.

'...next of kin, so they sent it to me. My nii-san has presented as Omega.'

'It doesn't have to be a bad thing anymore, you know. Talk to him about it?'

'I can't. He doesn't know I know and he is pretending it is not true.'

'Ah. He has that right. The best you can do now it to keep talking to him about ordinary things. If he shies away from meetings or even phone calls, try e-mail or text messages. He has a lot of adjusting to do, so having something that does not change is good. Are you worried that he will change too?'

'A little.'

'He will, but just a little. He is not going to turn into some stranger. He'll still be the the same brother you love. It'll be okay.'

Ito walked up to the captain with a slightly forced smile. He was still a little uncomfortable with that kind of talks. But that is something he needed to learn for next year. To support the team even with personal problems should they come talk to him.

'Hey Captain. We should get going. Practice starts soon.'

'Yeah. Hey, kid, come watch the match Saturday?'

'Of course, Captain Maeda and Ito-san. I like soccer a lot.'

They walked in silence for a bit. 

'Do people always come to you with their problems?'

'Pretty much. Does Ito-san have a problem?'

'Many. But mostly I am worried about next year. I cannot be like you.'

'Baka. You don't need to be me. You just need to be you. But I'll still be there for you, if you need help. I am just going to the Uni over there.'

Ito looked to the hill where Maeda was pointing. AOBI Uni main building looked over the three campuses. He'd probably go there himself the year after.

'Thanks. I may need advice on how to handle the Omegas.'

'Really? You're handling me just fine. I don't see why you'd have problems with the others. Just treat them as individuals. Hmm. Unless you are looking for romantic advice?'

'Baka! Hey, you know they seem to think we are dating...'

'Yeah. I know. It makes my life easier, but if it bothers you, I'll set things straight.'

'It kinda works for me too. I can concentrate on school and soccer.'

Maeda smiled at his kohai. He was a good guy, just a maybe tiny bit too serious. Strangely the guy did not seem to have a clue how popular he was. Maeda kind of liked that about Ito.

'Lets jog the rest of the way. Warm up.'

 

**Shock Therapy Chapter 22 (Vacation Plans Suck)**

The last week of the term was supposedly fun. The finals were over, the classes were more casual and often held outside. It was getting very hot. They said it was the hottest July in fifteen years. The school reacted by changing the dress code. It was now permitted to leave off the jacket and the tie or even wear the sports uniform, shorts and t-shirt, everywhere. Those on teams wore their respective uniforms and often hung in packs. Other students gravitated towards them. The Omegas were making themselves ridiculous panting after the hot Alphas. The Omega team members probably had their admirers too, but they were so heavily guarded by the rest of their team that few would even dare to think of talking to them. The Betas joined in the stupid games.

It irritated Suzuki Kou immensely. He avoided purposefully looking at the too exposed bodies, which meant he was staring at the ground most of the time. He insisted on wearing proper attire and would not even loosen his tie. He was hot, grumpy and sullen. Unlike the rest of the students, he was not looking forward to the leave. Of course, he liked lazy breaks just as much as any other boy, but this time he would have to face his heat again. It would be his second time. Thankfully his little brother had been invited to spend two weeks with the family of one of his friends in Hawaii. Normally Suzuki would have protested, but now it was perfect. He didn't want his brother to find out what he'd turned out to be.

Suzuki was still muttering words not exactly suitable for a Student Council Secretary, when his forehead met with something solid. The obstacle turned out to be someone in the soccer team. The someone politely apologized even if the bump was Suzuki's fault and that made his temper boil over.

'Aho. Watch where you're going sports moron. Have you got nothing better to do than stand there like a stupid tree trunk? I hate idiots. Stay out of the way unless you want a kick in the balls!'

He stormed away knowing full well he'd been in the wrong and that what he had said hadn't made much sense. But at least he'd not called the guy Aho-Alpha this time. It was not just a guess that the moron was an Alpha, though there were enough Beta's and even some Omegas in the teams that he could have been either. But that guy was an Alpha of that Suzuki did not have even the slightest of doubts. 

Suzuki stalked towards the pool and people gave way. They usually did. No-one wanted to handle the angry bundle of burrs also known as the Secretary. Especially not when he was looking like a storm cloud. The Beta locker room was nearly empty, but most of the lockers were in use. The one he usually used had been snatched by some idiot too. Figured. He slammed the locker door harder than needed.

After two hours of swimming, Suzuki felt much better. True, it was annoying that the pool was so full, but at least there were two tracks reserved especially for those who actually wanted to swim. There hadn't been many actively training on such a hot day. Briefly he wondered what it would have been like to be among those noisy, rambunctious fellows just playing in the water, but there was no sense to dwell on such things. He had better things to do than splash around.

The naked bodies in the showers did not bother him when the ones covered in t-shirts and shorts outside did. He supposed it was mostly because they were supposed to be there, because it was normal in such a place. Then the awful thought hit him. What if it was because they were Betas? Still, on reflection, he'd been oblivious even when his obvious choice for a lover would have been a Betaboy.

What kind of a moron goes to the sauna when the heat outside is over 30°C? The Student Council Secretary for one did. But he wasn't the only one. In the far corner sat a boy, his kneed pulled to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He was sobbing. How annoying. Suzuki wasn't going to ask if the guy was alright that would have been stupid.

'Umh. What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'It is stupid to cry over nothing. Are you an idiot?'

The boy huffed and the sobs continued.

'Seriously, has someone hurt you? Do you need help?'

'Nowancnhlp'

'What?'

'I said: No-one can help!'

Irritated more with himself than the other guy, Suzuki sat quietly for a couple of minutes. He felt idiotic getting involved but just couldn't leave this guy here in such a state. He did not know it himself and the Beta could not smell, but the Omega started to emit calming pheromones. While Betas did not scent pheromones like the other two designations, they were not unaffected by them. The scents in the air they could not sense worked on a subconscious level.

'My lover left me.'

'Oh. That must be rough. What an idiot.'

'I hate Omegas.'

Suzuki stopped breathing for a moment. Had his secret been revealed? Or did this have something to do with this stupid guy's ex-lover?

'Umh. Why?'

'He said he didn't want to see me anymore. Because he was going to look for an Omega. I wasn't even good enough to...until he finds one.'

'Baka. I am sure you hurt now, but wouldn't that have been even worse?'

'Worse?'

'Yeah. What if he had found someone and then come tell you that you'd been replaced and no longer needed. I'm sure your ex is a complete asshole, but yeah...still better to be honest upfront, I think.'

'I still hate those flirty, boyfriend stealing, omega sluts.'

Suzuki sighed. This guy might not even know he was talking to the Secretary and he certainly did not know he was talking to an Omega. Suzuki was used to being hated for many things, but a potential 'boyfriend stealing slut' was a new one.

'It may not be my place to say, but if anyone is at fault in this it is that idiot Alpha.'

'I hate Alphas too. They tell pretty lies and then run off.'

'Yeah. I really have to leave now. But if you need someone to talk to and I mean just another student, go see the Student Council. There are people there who listen and never reveal your secrets.'

Suzuki was not proud of himself running away like that, but he probably would have said something he'd have regretted had he stayed. He took the fastest possible shower and dressed in record time to avoid seeing the stranger again. Still the vehemence of the words remained with him and he kept repeating to himself: 'I am not a slut. Not a slut. Not.' Neither did he intend to steal anyone's lover. His only boyfriend was the battery operated 'Knothead' vibrator that was waiting for a first date once the heat hit. The thing had had good reviews, so he had bought, not stolen, it. Looking at the thing was somewhat nauseating. He was supposed to stuff that big, stupid, distorted thing in his butt. It was also a very unattractive shade of pea soup.

He was so not looking forward to the Summer Leave.

**Excerpt from Shock Therapy Chapter 24 (Autumn is Coming)**

Another person who graved for school term to start was Suzuki Kou. He always took his schoolwork seriously and dedicated himself to the position of Secretary that the Student Council had seen fit to dump on him. However, until now he had relished vacations. They were the time he could spend with his little brother Keiji. They had always depended on each other even when things had gotten really bad with their parents and even more so after they were left alone. He loved the kid more than anything.

Now he wanted to get away from his brother as fast as possible. He wanted back into the safety of his own room in the Beta Dorm. He wanted the separation middle school and high school students had between them. Because Suzuki Kou had changed last Spring and he feared his secret would be revealed accidentally if he spent time with his brother. He would no longer be able to be the Kou-niisan that Keiji had looked up to all their lives. He'd just be another pitiful Omega, like their papa had been. He had to keep the Beta mask on as long as he could. At least until Keiji was in high school too, but preferably until at least he himself had graduated. 

It was sad. He could see Keiji was hurting by his distance. But it could not be helped anymore. The young boy he'd taken to the airport in July had returned as a young man, as an Alpha. Hiding scents was harder than hiding things, but there was even the chance his suppressants and neutralizers could be found. Hiding things was especially hard in the small apartment they had rented for the Summer.

Suzuki Keiji cried most nights quietly in his room. He missed his brother and it hurt him that he could not help. Kou-nii was taking it so hard. He suspected it had something to do with their papa, but he didn't remember very much about their parents. He remembered they made a lot of scary noises and hiding in the closet. He remembered Papa had hugged him only when Father was away. Father had really hated him and Kou-nii had saved him almost every time. His brother had taken Father's wrath and punches and Keiji had sworn he'd grow strong and protect his brother from all harm some day. 

He was not strong yet, but he would be. But what good was it being Alpha, if his brother barely talked to him. He often wished their designations had been the other way around. So many times he wanted to yell: 'I don't care that you're an Omega. I just want my big brother back.' But he did not. If Kou-nii needed time to adjust, he needed to be strong enough to... 

The tears came again. Keiji wished school would start soon. It would be easier to deal with the emotional distance when they didn't live in the same house. At least Kou-nii's e-mail still sounded like himself.


	2. From Undercover Works

**Excerpt from Undercover Works Chapter 3 Go!**

'How is your medication working, Sato? Still getting headaches?' The suppressants the youth was taking to mask his scent had made him sick the first week, which was not unusual.

'Not very often and they are rather mild. I am excited to get started.' A mischievous grin appeared on Kazu's beautiful face and he walked closer to the instructor. 'Nee, Uncle Sota, am I to be thrown out to the wolves by myself or have you appointed a guardian for poor little me?'

At 180 cm, Kazu was hardly little. He wasn't overly buffed, but he loved swimming and that showed. It was, however, his quirky personality that had made Kanai Sota to offer him this job. He was releasing the most playful wolf among the lambs.

'I've got no doubt you'd be just fine. But there is a Beta student from the Student Council waiting to show you around. If you are ready, you may go and we'll see again here on Monday. And while I am your brother's father-in-law, I am not your uncle.' He grinned fondly at Kazu.

'Yes, Kanai-sensei. Until Monday then.' With a quick, shallow bow the boy departed, not looking even a bit concerned.

Three hours later Kazu's muscles were actually hurting. The Beta showing him around was apparantly a sadist who had it in for the Omegas. He'd taken the most obscure routes everywhere and sent Kazu alone to climb staircases just to make him suffer. It also had to do with the medication. Kazu had been warned that the slightly changed level of hormones and the adrenaline suppressant would make him somewhat weaker for the duration of the three month experiment. Finally the tour came to end. The Beta, Suzuki, was smirking at Kazu.

'Your roommate Otsuka-san should be at the dojo still. I trust you have the brains to find it there?'

What an asshole. If Kazu had not spent a weekend over the Summer leave here studying places, this guys tour would have left him in total confusion. A purposefully hateful act required revenge. Punching the living daylights out of the guy was out of the question.

'I believe I can. How could I not after your excellent instruction, Suzuki.' He deliberately dropped the honorifics from the name which should irritate him to the maximum. Then he embraced the stranger who'd been trying to torture him for hours. 'Thank you very much, Suzuki. I hope I can repay you some day.' 

Student Council Secretary Suzuki stood stunned at the schoolyard. What a super annoying Omega. He had not complained once and had obeyed every stupid command he'd been given and acted like he'd done him a favor.

**Undercover Works Chapter 12 (Harinezumi Trainer)**

'Were you there that night? At the dining hall when Yukimura and that little Omega did that thing?'

Suzuki stiffened. He held his breath hoping the people who had just walked in the restroom would not notice he was there. He'd just wanted a little time alone and while sitting on top of the toilet seat was a bit awkward it served that purpose. Or had so far.

'Yeah. I was. It was intense.'

'They bonded? Right there in front of everyone? I wish I had seen it.'

'Yeah. They did.'

The second speaker spoke quietly, almost wistfully. The first fellow was annoyingly loud.

'Whoo! I really wish I had seen them fuck.'

'Kobayashi! You moron. I said that they bonded. Not that they...' The sentence ended in the middle turning into an exasperated sigh.

'They didn't fuck? What kind of a bonding is that? Lame.'

'It wasn't lame. It was beautiful. Romantic. And besides who in their right minds would mate in the dining hall in front everyone?'

'I would. Well, gotta go. See ya, Ito.'

'Yeah. You would. Kamisama, help any unfortunate person that one gets interested in, please.'

Ito's monologue echoed the thought Suzuki had had at the same time. Bizarre. Before Suzuki knew he had opened his mouth. Speaking without thinking was not an uncommon occurrence.

'What was so romantic about it?'

Ito Tomoyuki looked around, but couldn't see anyone. One of the privacy booths was closed, so the voice had perhaps come from there.

'The way they looked at each other, I guess. It just was so obvious how mutual their feelings were. And that Amano actually walked in there, that was brave. I envy them. I wish that someday someone would look at me like that too.'

This guy was an Alpha most likely. If he had been in that dining hall that time he pretty much had to be. Though there was a slight chance he'd been just seeing a friend. That the 'little omega' as that other guy had said was Amano to this person, was notable.

'So, you believe in love and all that stuff?'

The voice was definitely coming from the booth.

'Hard not to. Not after seeing that anyway. What about you?' 

'Well...Uh..I guess I believe it exists. For my brother's sake, I hope so. But not for me.'

The voice was so certain that Ito felt sad. Someone so young had given up all hope for love. Well, he supposed it could be a stray teacher, but a student was so much more likely that he abandoned even the thought.

'It happens if it happens. One day everything could change. Don't give up the hope.'

There was a dry chuckle. The voice had a quality of self-deprecating humor when it replied.

'If anyone wanted to sink their teeth in my neck it'd most likely to be to chew my head off. But it is neither here nor there. There is more to life than just that.'

'Hmm. Well, I have to go, class starts soon. But it was nice talking to you, even under the strange circumstances.'

Ito left the restroom, but his curiosity got the better off him. He hid behind the corner and kept watch of the door. For five minutes nothing happened, then a young man of medium height walked out without even looking around. He now understood the comment about having his head gnawed off. The Student Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou. So, he was human, after all.

The restroom incident had been almost a month ago. After that Ito had started to pay more attention to Suzuki. He wasn't actually stalking him, but when they happened to be in the same place, he paid attention. Suzuki was amazingly effective at alienating everyone. Few people tolerated him more than a minute. None of them noticed how defeated and lonely the figure that had driven them away was.

As a boy Ito had had a pet hedgehog. It had taken months to win the little guy's trust, but it had been worth it. He'd bawled his eyes out when Nezu had died at the respectable age of seven. Suzuki reminded him a lot of a hedgehog on the defense. That day in the restroom, he had seen a tiny glimpse of the vulnerable underbelly and he could not forget that.

Suzuki had, once again, managed to get an Omega near tears. This time he had not meant to say anything that would hurt the boy. How would he have known that the kid had some weird issues with being called short? He rubbed his temples and sat at one of the small round tables near the window.

'Here, you look like you could use one.'

A coffee cup appeared in front of him and another at the other side of the table. A student sat across him and started to pour sugar in his cup. Suzuki looked up, he'd thought he'd recognized the voice. It was the 'restroom romantic' a.k.a. Ito Tomoyuki, vice-captain of the soccer team, an Alpha and one fine specimen at that.

'Thank you.'

'Think nothing of it.'

The coffee was black and hot. Suzuki let the scent of the coffee tantalize his taste buds before taking a sip. Briefly he wondered if it smelled particularly good because it was a a present. He was not used to those.

'No sugar, Suzuki-san?'

'I prefer my coffee strong and bitter, Ito-san.'

'Sounds just like Suzuki-san.'

Was that statement as ambiguous as Suzuki thought? It couldn't be. That guy was just saying that his taste in coffee suited him. Otherwise it would be flirting. And no-one flirted with the Secretary. But it was nice that someone had voluntarily sat with him. He needed something safe to say.

'The midterms are coming up.'

Ito smiled. Not because of the midterms, of course he didn't like the exams. He smiled because his little hedgehog had said something so normal instead of the usual acidic barb.

'Yes. No more soccer practice until the exams are done.'

'It is too keep idiots from spending all their time playing instead of studying.'

Suzuki winced. Had he just alluded that Ito was an idiot? He really needed to learn to think what he was going to say. Ito didn't seem upset though. It was almost as if he were laughing. Maybe he was an idiot after all.

'Suzuki-san is correct. Say, Suzuki-san, how about studying together? We're both second year.'

Ito watched the color drain from Suzuki's face and then return with a vengeance. It wasn't as if he'd asked they guy out on a date, it had to mean that Suzuki did want to be included. He just didn't know how or didn't think anyone wanted him around. There was a crack in the armor.

'I really could use some help. Please, Suzuki-san. Unless there is already a study group that takes all of Suzuki-san's time.'

'I don't mind studying together.'

Goal! Trap had been set and now there was a little hedgehog in the cage. Now he needed to win his trust. Better go slowly.

'Good. Meet here at noon? Or would the library be better?'

'Here. Less people here.'

That was true. These days the library was the social gathering place for the students. It would be more peaceful here. Ito supposed that's what Suzuki meant too.

'Good. See you after lunch then.'

'See you.'

Ito stood up, turned around and headed out. Suzuki remained seated glancing back and forth from his coffee to the back of Ito. It confused him that he'd been asked that. Most people avoided him as much as possible, he knew that. The Student Council was an exception, but they had to tolerate him. Being asked to be part of a team was strange. He was a little happy

 

**Undercover Works Chapter 21 (It's Monday Back at the School Too )**

The school intercom came alive with a squeak. AOBI had a morning radio-show every weekday. Some students loved it, some hated it and some did not care. There were usually just announcements and some music, but today there was a message. The show's host, Murabe, alerted everyone first saying that in light of recent rumors, they might want to pay attention. Then he played a recording.

_'Good morning everyone. This is Otsuka Yoshiro speaking. We are at a training camp this week and we only get our phones for two hours each night. It is impossible to answer all of you who messaged or tried to call. So I am answering all of you at once.'_

_'We are all fine. We will return next week and tell you more. But since so many of you have been concerned, let me say this much. No-one has been kidnapped or raped. As of right now I am still a 'white lily'. I hope that will change soon though. Umh. Good luck on your midterms.'_

_Murabe on radio: 'I know Otsuka-sensei personally from the dojo, so let me assure you this is the real guy. So, please, don't worry about him anymore. He is fine, though the details apparently must wait until next week. Now, go ace those midterms!'_

Student Council Secretary, Suzuki Kou, glanced at Ito Tomoyuki quizzically.

'What moronic nonsense was that?'

Ito shrugged. He'd spent most of last night working on his Modern Japanese for today's test, so he wasn't completely sure.

'Well, I don't know everything, but it really seems some people were convinced that Otsuka and his roommate had been raped and taken away by some unknown assailant. Or something like that. The point is that some people were really worried, so I hope that sets their minds at ease.'

Suzuki reacted rather strongly. His face paled noticeably and hands shook. He could not tell his friend, how much he was afraid. He could not tell he had nightmares of being exposed and publicly assaulted sexually while those not actively taking part laughed. 

Suzuki's distress did not escape Ito. Over the weeks they had built their friendship slowly and he was really liking the person hiding under the spiky shell. Now that person was shaking violently in fear. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around his shivering friend and pulled him close. He laid his chin on the nearest shoulder and crooned.

'Hush...No-one will hurt Suzuki-san. Not on my watch. I promise.'

Ito did not know how to court a Beta, but at least for now this seemed to work. The slighter male relaxed slowly. As much as he would have wanted to keep holding his little hedgehog, he let go, but remained sitting very close.

'If Suzuki-san ever wants to talk about it, I will listen. But I will not pry.'

Suzuki nodded. He did not trust his voice right now. It had felt amazing to be held like that. Safe, important and treasured. This was such a good Alpha. No, he had to stop thinking like this. A good friend. Alpha had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. Though he did smell nice. Suzuki slapped his both hands on his cheeks forcing himself to snap out of it. He supposed he needed to explain a little.

'I saw something pretty bad as a kid and I cannot ever forget. I don't want to talk about it more.'

'Okay. Can Suzuki-san help me with this chapter here?'

They bent together to look at the book. Calm had returned. A threshold had been, however, crossed even though neither consciously knew that.

After the exam they met at the cafeteria, where it was also possible to buy food portions at lunch time. Most students preferred the full three course meal at the dining halls, but these two liked that it was quiet here at this time of the day.

'So, how did it go, Suzuki-san?'

'Not sure. Some of the questions were idiotic. But at least I answered them all. And you?'

'I think I did well enough. I hope the other three go as well.'

'Three? You're not taking the Dynamics exam?'

'Nah. I did that my first year. They prefer we do it as soon as possible.'

Ito said 'we' and Suzuki knew he meant 'Alphas'. It bothered him less than it would have just weeks ago, but it was a good reminder.

'I did that last Spring too.'

He'd been forced by the circumstances. Kanai-sensei had insisted that he studied the material, because it would be dangerous for an Omega not to know some things. He hadn't, obviously, been able to go to the class, so he'd had a private tutor and had taken the exam by himself as well.

'In that case we have both Friday free. Would you like to go see a movie or something?'

Calm down heart. It is not like he is asking to go on a date. Friends go see movies together all the time.

'I guess. We just need to pick something that isn't totally shitty.'

Ito laughed and that laughter rippled down Suzuki's spine.

'Well, it is impossible to know until after the fact. But lets try our best. I am sure we can have a good time together.'

Suzuki's heart sped up again. Why was he not thinking about seeing a movie when he heard those words? Clearly he was losing his mind. 

'Ito-san, we could look up what is available together. Tomorrow after the exam?'

Ito was more than happy to agree. The hedgehog had suggested a meeting that did not involve studying. It was the first time.

'That is fine. Does Suzuki-san want to study still more tonight?'

'Not really. I think I have the math down now. Thanks to you. I might go for a swim.'

'Swimming is a good way to relax. Mind if I...'

'...want to go with me?'

They both laughed and nodded. Suzuki was happy not to have to be the lone shark in the pool once again. 

Three hours later Suzuki wasn't sure it was such a good idea after all. When Ito walked out of the Alpha changing room, Suzuki was glad he was in the pool already. His knees felt weak. Of course he'd known that his friend spent a lot of time training and that athletes in general looked good, but not this good. He was in trouble.

Ito noticed that Suzuki was nervous. Maybe he didn't often bare that much of his body for others to see? He know there were guys like that. Any such shyness had been stripped from himself long ago. The team members took showers together after all. A naked body was just a naked body. To distract Suzuki, he splashed water on his face and got a splash back in retaliation.

They started to swim and Ito noticed that Suzuki swam very well. Not as fast as the swim team, but maybe a bit faster than he himself did. Another interesting thing to discover. Maybe his hedgehog was a sea urchin after all. 

'Good swimming! Do you come here often, Suzuki-san?'

Suzuki beamed at the recognition. 

'Three or four times a week for about two hours at a time. Usually I just swim by myself. But maybe we could try diving for a toy?'

'Sure. That is fun. I'll get it.'

'No. Let me.'

Suzuki got out of the pool without a thought. Ito gulped. The amount of swimming probably explained that streamlined build with surprisingly wide shoulders and the pert butt. How did he hide these things under his clothes? Ito drove under water, but there was no escaping the truth anymore. He was attracted to Suzuki's body as well. He'd suspected it for some time, but now there was no more doubt. When he looked at Suzuki, he was not seeing just a friend anymore. He wanted this Beta to be his lover.

This would stretch his patience to the limits. 

**Undercover Works Chapter 24 (It Is Not a Date, Is It?)**

To say Suzuki Kotaro was nervous was not an exaggeration. He was going out, not on a date, but going out with a friend. Just the two of them. He was tolerated on group outings, which he sometimes had to attend as part of his duties too. But no-one had ever asked to spend the whole Friday night with just him. He was scared he'd screw things up somehow. He looked at his phone to see the time. Ito was five minutes late.

'Suzuki-san! Ready to go?'

'Of course. Ito-san is late.'

'Gomen. I got ambushed by some team members. But the Secretary surely knows how that is.'

Suzuki nodded. He knew and he didn't. He did often get distracted because of his duties as the Student Council Secretary, but it tended to be him who ambushed the students he deemed to be in need of help. 

' It is just that we don't have that much time until the train leaves. I'd rather not have to run and then stink the rest of the evening.'

'You are right. We should get moving.'

Ito was pleased that Suzuki had waited ardently enough to notice that he was five minutes late. It was good to know for sure that he wasn't the only one looking forward to tonight. It was his first time asking a Beta out, so he was a bit unsure how to go about it. Harinezumi, the hedgehog, was also not just any Beta. He was a walking contradiction, in some ways more shy than any Omega Ito knew and feistier than most of his Alpha friends. It was a part of his charm.

'Ito-san! Wait please! We have something to ask you.' 

A group of first year soccer players were calling after him. He smiled and waved, but declined their request.

'Ask tomorrow before practice, please. I am on a date and we have a train to catch!'

Suzuki's heart was thumping fast and loud in his chest and it was not because of the brisk walk. Even his footsteps kept whispering 'on a date, on a date'. It had to be just a figure of speech. It was not a date. Just two guys going to see a movie on a Friday. Normal stuff.

They made it in time for the train to arrive. This far from the center there were still seats available. They sat down on a vacant bench. There was plenty of room, yet Ito sat right next to Suzuki. Their thighs were touching. It was strange, but the warmth felt nice. It would have also seemed really weird to freak out about something like that. When Ito pulled out his smart phone to show Suzuki some websites, he understood the reason for the closeness.

'I am rather interested in these cafes. Do any of them appeal to Suzuki or is there some other place that would be nice to have a snack before the film starts?'

The themed cafes did look interesting, but Suzuki had a dream born of too many teen movies.

'They are nice. But is it possible to go to a burger place? I have never been and it would be kind of fun. Though since Ito is an athlete maybe that is forbidden?'

'I am just a high school soccer player. I am not making that my career. A burger now and then won't harm me. But if you are worried, you can help me burn the calories.'

It almost seemed like there could be smoke coming out of Suzuki's ears any moment. The little flirt had actually worked. His hedgehog did harbor that sort of thoughts after all. Ito smiled widely.

'We can get off one station earlier on the way back and walk to the dorms.'

'Baka. Baka. Baka.' Suzuki admonished himself. Of course Ito was not alluding to sexual acts. Not with him anyway. They were just friends. Even if he had, there was still no way it could happen. Not without the truth about Suzuki being revealed. Simply getting aroused would be dangerous. He did wear a plug in there and a scented pad in his underwear, but if he started to produce slick it might not be enough. Everyone who wasn't a Beta had probably smelled slick and knew the scent.  
Ito watched Suzuki gulp and blush. His pink lips were slightly parted making Ito want to touch them and to kiss them. It was far too early for that. The memory of the wet, glistening body rising from the swimming pool combined with this face. He didn't care if he was the only one lusting after Suzuki, in fact, he'd prefer to keep it that way. 'Mine, mine, mine, mine alone' his heart's rhythm was echoed by the steel wheels of the train.

They made it to the burger place without a hitch. The freshly made food was good, but not as amazing as Suzuki had expected. Except the mint chocolate shake. He could have lived on those alone. All in all he was in a good mood when they headed for the theater. When Ito took him by the hand, he did not protest. It felt nice and safe. 

In the movie theater lobby they met a surprise. Ito froze suddenly and when Suzuki followed his gaze he saw the Captain of the soccer team standing there with an unknown man. He suddenly remembered the rumors that Ito was dating the captain. And why not? He was a very popular guy, athletic, cute and apparently very nice for what Suzuki had heard. An Omega who navigated the the Alpha infested waters with ease. Jealousy was not a nice feeling.

'Good evening, Captain.'

'Good evening Vice-Captain. Good evening Secretary-san.'

Huh. Captain Maeda knew who Suzuki was even though they had never spoken. He did not know what to make of that or the darkened countenance of his friend, Ito.

'Good evening.'

Ito was watching the guy standing next to Maeda with furrowed brow and when the stranger's hand started to rub the captain's neck he actually growled 'Hara'. Suzuki reeled from this side of Ito. Yet again he was reminded that he was playing with an Alpha. The captain did not mind the hand in his neck, he seemed to relish it. Then very calmly and gently he took the hand in his and brought it to his chest instead.

'Yes, it is true. I am dating the enemy. Now play nice Alpha boys. Secretary, come with me, I need to go to the restroom.'

Before he could even blink, Suzuki found himself following Maeda-senpai through the thickening crowd into a small Omega restroom that could be locked from the inside. He'd never been to one of these and it made him feel a bit weird. When he saw himself in the mirror, however, he gasped. His face was frighteningly pale.

'It's alright. Just relax. That kind of stuff happens all the time. Let them sort things for themselves a bit. They are both good guys.'

'Who...who is that Alpha?'

'Suzuki-san isn't much for soccer then? That is the current captain of the Katsuyama team. Hara Takeshi. My boyfriend.'

'I heard Maeda-san was dating Ito-san...'

Maeda burst in laughter. Then he shook his head slowly.

'That is just a rumor that keeps the players confessing to me. Suzuki-san should know better than anyone it is not true. Tomoyuki is my best friend though so he gets protective sometimes. That is why it is better to leave those two alone for a bit.'

'I hate this stupid Alpha-Omega shit.'

'Don't we all sometimes. But there are compensations too.'

'Huh?'

'A good Alpha in a heat.'

The face that had been white was now flaming. Suzuki had to drive the images his mind was feeding him away right now. Maeda-senpai was chuckling very quietly.

'Gomen. I had not idea that would shock the famous Student Council Secretary. But then there is so much more to Suzuki-san than most see, isn't there?'

'I am not sure what idiocy this is now.'

'I am not talking about Suzuki-san disguising as a Beta. I am talking about how much my friend likes Suzuki-san. He never stops talking about Suzuki-san.'

Blushing was becoming a habit for Suzuki. Maeda-senpai knew that he was a fraud.

'Maeda-senpai...'

'Suzuki-san's reaction to those two out there was very strong. No Beta reacts that way. But I don't think they had time to notice. Still, eventually the truth will come out. It would be best if Suzuki-san would confess to Tomo. The secret is safe with me, unless there is a true emergency. I am a pretty trustworthy guy.'

'Arigato, Maeda-senpai. But I cannot just yet. I cannot lose my friend yet.'

'Alright. Well, lets go see the movie.'

The two Alphas had calmed down. They were chatting in a friendly manner, probably about soccer, as far as Suzuki could tell. Both of their faces lit up when Suzuki and Maeda returned. They were all going to see the same sci-fi flick, but their seats were at the opposite ends of the theater. They said their goodbyes then, for Suzuki and Ito would need to hurry after the film to catch the last train while Maeda was staying in the city for the night. Suzuki could imagine what that meant and it did a strange thing to his insides.

The film had been entertaining though not that memorable. But that was alright, at least it had been fun. After a dash to the station, Suzuki and Ito made it in good time to catch the train. The last train was almost full, but they were able to find enough space for two to sit, barely. Thigh to thigh they sat on the train. Ito's hand slowly sought out Suzuki's and the latter did not pull away. They stayed that way all the way to their station.

Still hand in hand they walked to the Beta Dorm. At the door Ito took both of Suzuki's hands in his and looked at him in the eye. Suzuki blushed.

'Suzuki-san, I like you very much. Go out with me, please.'

Suzuki's legs almost gave out. This was a nightmare. This was a dream. But it was also real. It was dangerous and it was exciting.

'I like Ito-san very much too. I want to go out but there are things...I cannot do. If that is acceptable then...'

He blushed even deeper pink and laid his eyes down. Ito gently lifted his chin up searching for his eyes again.  
'Is kissing one of those things?'

Suzuki shook his head. Ito's lips descended on his. It was gentle, slow and long. It tasted like mint. Just perfect for one's first kiss. Enough to waken a thirst, not enough to open the floodgates. 

'Oyasumi nasai koibito.'

Suzuki stayed and watched until Ito's form disappeared in the darkness. Suddenly he had a boyfriend. An Alpha boyfriend. He should have been more scared, shouldn't he?

 **Undercover Works Chapter 28 They Really Are Boyfriends**

Suzuki Kou was horrified. He'd lost consciousness in class and even worse, in front of his new boyfriend. Sitting together had been wonderful until they asked for Omegas to cover their ears. Had he been alone, Suzuki would have tried to comply discreetly, but with Ito right there he could not perform such an inexplicable action. Then that Voice had come and short circuited his brain and now he was staring up at his boyfriend's face his head on his lap. 

'Are you alright now?' This voice was different, this was the voice of the man from Suzuki's dreams. This was the voice of Ito Tomoyuki and it sounded worried. The eyes peering at him were full of concern as well. He needed to say something. Something to make him smile again. Something that was true, even if it left something unsaid.

'I am fine. I just didn't sleep much last night.' He gulped and his face went red as he confessed to the less dangerous sin. 'I was thinking of Ito-san.'

The Alpha groaned quietly. 'Suzuki-san really should not say such things so lightly. Or does my boyfriend not have any idea what hearing that does to me?' Suzuki's face had gone charmingly pink again. Ito wondered if his little hedge hog had thought of him the same way he thought of Suzuki. He at least hoped so. 

'Umh. What happened?'

Back to the reality from the 'flirt land' apparently. Probably better for they were in an auditorium filled with schoolmates.

'That guy down there, Sato, just established supremacy. Eh...it is not as big of a deal as it sounds like. It is not like he is a king. But he has such a presence, such a voice that he will not be ignored. Submit, remain neutral or fight are the options. Not acknowledging his existence is not one.'

Ito did not mention that his first reaction had been to keep Suzuki near and protect him. From every single Alpha in here, even from that guy down there. It had gotten worse when Suzuki had passed out suddenly.

'Oh. So that annoying guy is Alpha then? I thought he was just the most idiotic Omega ever.'

Suzuki sat up. While Ito's lap made a nice, firm pillow he was not accustomed to such intimacy nor did he consider it appropriate in class. Ito did not protest, but wrapped his arm around Suzuki's shoulder instead ringing them close. It wasn't threatening. It was a normal thing for a boyfriend to do whatever their designation. Suzuki felt he should break the contact no matter how nice it felt. He fidgeted.

'What's wrong?' 

'What if everyone notices?'

'Let them. Unless you are ashamed of your idiot of a boyfriend?'

Suzuki was not ashamed, but he was concerned that the other students would not approve. They might even say something nasty about it to Ito. Both because of the relationship seemingly having no point and because of his own personality. He did need to trust his, no, the Alpha to be able to handle it though. He laid his head on Ito's upper arm, basically making a statement that this was his place and he did not care what the rest thought. It was liberating. Finally they were able to pay attention to what was happening with the presentation. They were answering questions.

'Ano, Otsuka-san...I was wondering about that morning radio last week. Did it succeed?'

The Omega down center stage grinned and made a victory sign. The Alpha-idiot looked baffled and the audience reacted in embarrassingly juvenile manner. Suzuki remembered the broadcast and the discussion he'd had with Ito about it. So that meant those two had done it. Of course, one presumed that people had sex, but when it was admitted publicly like that, it felt strange. Suzuki was just a little bit envious. His envy grew when those two idiots proclaimed they were actually bonded and then kissed in front of everyone. The memory of Ito's lips on his own made his throat dry and his skin hot.

The class ended and students started to file out. Reluctantly Ito let go of shoulder, but took him by the hand instead. Suzuki looked up nervously. 

'Is holding hands one of the things Suzuki-san cannot do?'

'Uh. Not really. But everyone will see and they will talk.'

'The sooner they see, the sooner they'll stop talking about it. They'll get bored with it soon. Come?'

Had it been a command, Suzuki would have reeled. But that last word had been a question and the answer depended on him. Of course he wanted to go hand in hand with his very first flesh and blood boyfriend. In fact the idea itself made his heart accelerate. He nodded and smiled.

'Just lead the way then, Ito-san.' 

They did not make it very far before bumping into Captain Maeda and several soccer team members. Other than Maeda-senpai the reception felt a little chilly, so Suzuki excused himself shortly and went to the toilet. He was still washing his hands when another student came in and stared at him angrily through the mirror.

'You are disgusting.'

'Pardon?'

What had he done this time to earn such vehemence. He could not remember anything happening recently. Not for over a week anyway. He turned to face his accuser. This Omega was on mission.

'Keep paws off of the Captain's boyfriend. He is far too fine a man to get hurt because of a Beta-slut like you.'

'Idiot. I have no interest in Maeda-senpai's boyfriend.'

There it was again. Last Summer there had been an incident with a Beta in the sauna. It had not been directed at Suzuki personally, but it had felt that way. That time is was that all Omegas were 'boyfriend stealing sluts'. Now it was an Omega telling him he was a boyfriend stealing 'beta slut.' Suzuki found himself with pretty much the same choice as Ito had described earlier: Submit, remain neutral or fight. Running away would not resolve anything. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Behind the closed lids his mind projected an image of Ito just before they kissed. 'My Alpha. I have to fight. I trust him.' His mind made up he rudely pushed the idiot out of the way and marched back to that soccer player group. 

Ito noticed his hedgehog was upset. Anyone seeing his face would have thought so, actually. The furrowed brow, the fire in those eyes was sexy. The hands grabbing his lapels were a surprise and so was the following demand.

'Who is Ito-san's boyfriend?'

'Suzuki-san, of course.'

There were gasps from the crowd and the first year Omega player who stood behind Suzuki looked shocked. After what he had been told in the toilet, this was the last thing he could have imagined seeing.

'I am so tired of idiots everywhere. I have no interest in Maeda-senpai's boyfriend. And not that it is any of your stupid business you morons, I am not a slut either. I am many things, but why I get called that I don't know. I've never even...never mind.'

Suzuki ran directly out the main door. Ito took after him immediately, but he could hear Maeda's voice calling after him.

'Go, Tomo. I'll set things straight here. He needs you right now.'

Maeda Mitsuo, Captain of the soccer team, rubbed his temples. He was not stupid, so he could kind of guess what that had all been about. He could not betray the trust of his boyfriend, but at least he could admit to having one.

'Now listen up carefully. I know there have been rumors and I have exploited them. Tomo and I have never dated. I do have a boyfriend, but that is a little complicated and I cannot reveal his name without talking to him about it first. If not before, then on graduation day I can reveal it. Tell this to everyone on the team, I never want to see Suzuki-chan hurt like that because of me again.'

The little hedgehog ran like a rabbit, but he was no match to an athlete, so Ito caught up with Suzuki only a few hundred meters away from the doors. The Secretary's eyes were leaking and he was sniffing loudly. A faint scent of distress hung around him. Ito had no idea how consoling a Beta differed from Omega so he simply went with his instincts. He embraced Suzuki and ran his hand up and down his back comfortingly. Their heads rested on each other's shoulder noses near the neck. Ito crooned softly. Thankfully it seemed to help. The distress went away, replaced by the faintest hint of roasted almonds and caramel.

'I ran away. Like a stupid moron I almost said too much and then ran away. I am too weak.'

'What? Suzuki-san is not weak. I am still breathless from being claimed boldly like that. Well and from running after Suzuki-san too. Don't worry. Mitsu-chan is explaining it to them now. They won't think I was his boyfriend anymore.'

Suzuki nodded. He did not want to raise his head. The scent of the air after a rain, mint and basil so tantalizing.

'I like Italian food.'

'Then I'll take you next Sunday after the match. You'll come watch us play, I hope?'

 **Undercover Works Chapter 29 My Boyfriend Is an Omega**

School had returned to normal schedule after Monday morning's surprise. Normal, but a little lazy. The midterms had taken their toll and everyone was already waiting for the Winter break. The first Sunday of December the soccer team played their last home game for the season. Due to the cold weather it was held indoors. The plentiful spectators were happy, though players would have been fine outside.

It felt like the whole school was there cheering their team. Kanai Sota-sensei gave a small speech thanking the retiring third year players for their hard work. He caused quite a shuffle in the crowd, not because of the words, but because he was clearly pregnant. Quite a few students had never even realized he was an Omega, so to them it came as a shock. For most of the rest it took a bit of getting used to as well. Of course everyone had seen pregnant men before, there had even been a couple of teachers over the last year, but somehow it was a different thing when it was the Director of the Board, the single most influential man in the AOBI school system. 

The middle school kids had come to watch too. Suzuki Keiji sat with his friends half way up the rafters. On the first row, where the student council's reserved seats were, he spotted his brother, Kou. It surprised him, for his brother had never been much of a soccer fan. Keiji, on the other hand, enjoyed soccer both watching and playing. He was joining the team in April when he moved up to high school.

Keiji was a little sad that Maeda, the captain, would no longer be there then, but he admired the vice-captain Ito a lot. He was a little strange player for an Alpha for he was not trying to score as many goals as possible himself but would pass the ball if someone was in a better position. He played for team win, not individual glory. Keiji thought it was really cool.

The game itself was doomed from the start. They were playing against the current national champions, Kiniro High. Not one person expected AOBI to win, but they still gave it their all. The result 5-3 was a loss, but not a humiliating one. The team was happy with their performance. As soon as the ending ceremony of handshakes was over the vice-captain headed their way. He stopped at the railing, talked a bit with the student council representatives and then he kissed Keiji's brother. In plain sight of everyone as if it was the most normal thing to do. For a moment Keiji expected his brother to get upset, but he did not. Keiji headed for the dressing rooms and waited in the corridor until his prey came out.

'Ito-san, a moment, please.'

Ito was tired, but content enough. Losing was not fun, but they had put up a good fight against an overpowering opponent. Kiniro and Katsuyama were much above all the rest of the teams in the region, these were the schools where those aiming to become professionals went. Not being totally crushed by them was a small victory in itself. Ito had another reason to be happy too, he was going out on a date with his boyfriend. Still, he could spend a couple of minutes talking to the middle school kid. He looked a bit familiar somehow. Maybe he had been at that recruitment presentation.

'How can I be of help?'

'Are you my nii-san's Alpha?'

That was the last question Ito Tomoyuki could have expected in this situation. He blinked. Was this the kid that had talked to Maeda-senpai that day? If he was he'd grown up a lot. This was no little boy, this was a young Alpha.

'Your name, please.'

'Gomen. Suzuki Keiji. I saw you kissing my brother.'

Ito had only kissed one person in the last six months, but he still wanted to make sure. The name made it pretty clear too, but Suzuki was one of the most popular family names in the country.

'Is your brother Suzuki Kou?'

'Of course. Why did you kiss him?'

Being interrogated by a kohai two years younger was not typical. It could even be an insult, but how could he fault the kid for wanting to protect his brother? Especially since he too wanted to keep the hedgehog safe and happy. 

'Well, because we're dating. He's my boyfriend.'

The younger boy's brow furrowed and he now looked very much like his brother.

'What are your intentions? I am his younger brother, but he has always protected me. Now it is my duty to protect him as much as I can. If you hurt him, I will not rest until you've paid for it.'

The younger Suzuki brother stared relentlessly at Ito, who was still trying to put the pieces together. The kid seemed far overprotective. He couldn't be that upset about the Alpha-Beta thing. The people who'd be upset about that would be from his side.

'I have no intention of hurting Suzuki-san. I like him very much.'

Suddenly the kids eyes softened and moistened. He averted his gaze as he should unless looking for a fight.

'If that is so, then take care of him. I cannot, since he hardly agrees to speak to me anymore. He's my only brother. I don't want him to be unhappy anymore.'

'Oi Tomo! Shouldn't you be going already? Oh, hello kid. How are things with your brother?'

It was the same boy. Seeing the captain together with this Suzuki confirmed it. He'd said 'My nii-san presented as Omega.' Air left Ito's lungs, he had to lean against the wall. The little nagging things came all together. Omega. Not Beta. It fit.

The kid said his goodbyes to the captain, wishing him all the best in college and left with some friend who had just appeared. Ito looked up at his friend, still in shock.

'Suzuki Kou. He is...Omega.'

'Is that a problem for you?'

A problem? His boyfriend could become his bonded mate. Could give him children. That was not a problem, it was a miracle. The problem was that he was scared. An unbonded Omega could be snatched away suddenly. An Omega could get hurt, especially one who had angered so many people. Was that why he hid it?

'I am scared. And I don't know what to do.'

'Keep doing what you have done so far. It seems to be working pretty well. He needs you and he needs time to adjust. He likes you very much, but he is scared too.'

'Mitsu, you knew? When did you find out?'

'That time we bumped into each other at the movies. He reacted so strongly to you two Alphas showing off. And he didn't deny it when we talked.'

'I expect he'd not react very well if he found out I know. This is going to be difficult.'

Maeda patted Ito's shoulder.

'But he is worth it, isn't he? Even if he is a bit different than you thought.'

'Yeah. He's still my little harinezumi, no matter what his gender.'

'Your hedgehog? I guess I can see why. Well, your hedgehog is waiting for you to take him to eat, isn't he?'

'He is. Thanks, Mitsu. I may need that romantic advice you once offered soon.'

'Anytime, my friend. Anytime.'

 

**Undercover Works Chapter 30 I Fear Losing You**

Suzuki Kou's heart went doki-doki when his boyfriend Ito Tomoyuki finally emerged from the dressing rooms. However, there seemed to be something bothering Ito. Maybe it was the loss though he hadn't seemed to worry about that right after the game. There was something a little off with his smile and he walked slower than usual. Suzuki's heart sank into his stomach. 

'Thanks for waiting. Sorry it took so long.'

'That's alright. It's not like I have anything else to do today.'

'I've called a taxi. It should be here if a few minutes.'

They were taking a taxi to the city? They could have easily taken the train like before. For Suzuki, who had barely any money it felt like an awful waste. He did not know what to say. Still this was their last date before they'd separate for the Winter Break, so he supposed it was alright to go a little over budget this once.

They went outside. Ito did not take Suzuki's hand like usual. He was worried that he'd overreact and scared his Omega. There, he'd just thought of Suzuki as his Omega. This was going to be more challenging than he'd even imagined. Not my Omega. My boyfriend. Remember the distinction. In the taxi they sat on the backseat. Ito leaned on the door to avoid accidental touching.

Suzuki was near tears. If Ito did not even hold his hand and went that far to avoid his touch, maybe he'd had enough of Suzuki. Maybe this was not the last date before the vacation. Maybe it was the Last Date. The thought hurt enough to make Suzuki's body shake. The scent neutralizers weren't enough to compensate this level of anxiety. Scent of distress spread into the vehicle.

The taxi turned away from the highway and stopped at the curb near a train station. The driver's face was grim when he informed them he could not take them further. He waived even the fees to get rid of this trouble. There was a highly distressed Omega in the vehicle, it would take hours to air that scent out.

Ito and Suzuki got out. They stood there silently watching the taxi disappear. This was not a good start for the date. Ito drew a deep breath inhaling more of the distressed scent. He had failed somehow and badly.

'I am sorry. I could not even imagine that could happen. Please, forgive me, Suzuki-san.'

'It is not your fault, Ito-san. So there is nothing to forgive.'

The words were right, but Ito did not even need to use his nose to know there was something wrong with Suzuki.

'Shall we take the train?'

'Ito-san, is there any point doing that? Isn't it just a waste of time and money?'

'What? I promised the meal at that Italian restaurant.'

'Keeping promises is honorable. But if Ito-san doesn't want to...Is Ito-san breaking up with me?'

Breaking up? Never. He's mine. Mine. Mine. But then Ito realized he had been acting a little too distant, maybe even cold. They hadn't even talked in the taxi. He'd been too afraid to get too close to notice he was putting a distance between them that had not been there for a long time now.

'Oh no, Kou...Gomen, I have acted weirdly. No, not that. I want you.'

The Alpha hugged his Omega tight and rubbed the scent gland in his neck reassuringly. The scent of distress began to fade. Relief washed over Suzuki and he relaxed leaning against Ito. He was safe, he was still wanted. Another thing made Suzuki's heart thump faster again.

'Kou? Was it just Kou right now?'

'May I?

'Yes. That is fine. Tomo?'

The reply was a kiss quite unlike the earlier one that day or any of the previous ones. This was what was know as an 'adult kiss'. The kiss made Kou's body purr in a most delightful and embarrassing way. Being on first name basis and even dropping keigo, however, did something wonderful in his heart. Only people who were very close to each other called each other that way. The combination was heady and when one added the delicious scent it almost made Kou forget himself.

'Tomo...uh...'

'Hush. I know. Too much too soon. It is alright, Kou. I will wait for you. Though I might test the limits sometimes. So tell me if you don't like something.'

'It's not that. It is just...it is complicated.'

'I'll be there waiting when you are ready. I have no intention of leaving you. Please, don't let anyone steal you away from me. I would never recover.'

'You too. Tomo, I...I really like you.'

Some things would never go back to the way they had been before the revelation. But Ito Tomoyuki was not going to lose his Omega by being too distant or too protective. Trying to protect Kou from taking the train with other people had been going too far. It would be harder than he had thought, but he would win this battle. 

'Lets take the train. The food is very, very good at that restaurant and I am hungry.'

They made it to the restaurant in time for their reservation. Kou ordered pasta with chicken in tomato sauce and fresh basil. He had recently noticed that he loved the scent of that herb. It made him feel safe, happy and loved. Tomo had lasagne. For desert is was espresso and small sweet tarts with almonds and caramel on top.

The food was great as promised. It turned out to be a lovely date after all.


End file.
